pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (World 1987 Style)
World 1987's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Meg Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Bill - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Newborn Riley - Baby Tarzan (Tarzan) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Disgust - Heather (Total Drama) *Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Bing Bong - Genie (Aladdin) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Hayley Smith (American Dad) *3 Year Old Meg - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Cassie (Dragon Tales) *Jangles the Clown - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Snoodle (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles' Sadness - Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Chris Griffin (Family Guy) *Jordan's Joy - He-Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - He-Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Sally and Sarah (The Care Bears Family: Lost At Sea) *Cool Girl's Joy - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Teacher's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) See Also *Inside Out (World 1987 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (World 1987 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (World 1987 Style) - Treat Heart Pig Quick Thinking *Inside Out (World 1987 Style) - Pepe Le Pew We Should Cry *Inside Out (World 1987 Style) - Heather Five Second Rule *Inside Out (World 1987 Style) - Bert My Bad *Inside Out (World 1987 Style) - Ernie Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (World 1987 Style): Meg Griffin's First Date? *Inside Out (World 1987 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Treat Heart Pig in The Care Bears Family.png|Treat Heart Pig as Joy Pepe with a girly gaze.png|Pepe Le Pew as Sadness Heather.png|Heather as Disgust Bert.png|Bert as Anger Ernie.jpg|Ernie as Fear FGuy Meg Gen2012 R3Flat.jpg|Meg Griffin as Riley Anderson Category:World 1987 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG